Story of a friendship
by Firenze.Sun
Summary: Wilson was the new kid who only wanted to make friends. AU oof how Wilson and House met each other. based on a true story. Hilson friendship.


**A.N.:** AU of how Wilson and House became friends. Based on a true story.

* * *

.

.

**Story of a friendship**

.

.

.

James Evan Wilson hadn't even turned thirteen when he entered to the new school. He had been changed by his own election. He was tired of no having any friend and he decided to try luck in a bigger school. He was new and he was nervous, he didn't even know if the uniform's T-shirt was used inside or outside the pants. He said goodbye to his parents nervously, and he stayed with the first teacher that he had asked something, who ended up being the preceptor of eight year. Slowly, the class started to form a line, he said a couple of 'Hi', and little by little he began to recognize some faces that would be of the ones that will share the year with him.

Little he knew that innocent boy of twelve years that what would be the worst two years of his life were beginning. A kid came to ask him if he wanted to sit with hi, and James accepted delighted. The class begun and everything seemed to work greatly. The teacher seemed normal and so did the kids. Thanks to the child that had offered to share the desk, he met new ones. Of which one of them, Michael Tritter, advised him to not use the shirt inside his pants. As following act, James loosened the T-shirt. That day he went out happy.

But after a week things started to went wrong. His desk follow, said that he wanted to sit alone. James was still inexpert and he didn't know how to stand up for himself, and letting himself to be taken as a doormat he went to sit down at the end of the classroom to the only empty sit that there was. A single sit that didn't even match in the line. For his second week, he fought with Jeffrey Cole, a guy that sat in the place in front of him in the line, who was bothered by James sitting there. Eventually he sat again in the same place that before, but only because it was time when teachers said that it was time for a change.

He ended up sitting with Michael, with whom he got on well –or at least that was he thought –. There he met more people who were near, like Lucas Douglas. For that time, James had a crush on Amber Volakis. He met her for first time when they were doing those group works of eight kids, from where only two actually work. Even when he had barely had any chat with her, it was enough for the innocent heart of the young boy. Now, he was in a group of six kids, Michael, Lucas, two more kids, and one more that had started school later, Robert Chase.

It was after a month of that work, that James got a mail. It was brought to him by Robert and extra child. It was from Amber. In the letter, she told him that she liked him but she was confused, and he was asked to answer what his feelings were. Guided by a dim hunch, when he wrote the reply he didn't put all the truth. It was a vague answer, like if he was confused too. Maybe he had been warned by the fact that Amber was a heart-breaker, or that Robert and even Jeffrey and many more were fond of her, or that it wasn't written with her own handwriting or that they didn't let him to keep the letter. However his heart was still innocent and he wrote the letter and delivered it.

When Amber came into the room, followed with one of his closest fellows, Edward Vogler, she started to talk shouting.

'Let's see! Let's see what he answered!'

And next she proceeded to read James' letter out loud. 'Just kill me now' was all that he wished in that moment. Buried by shamed he could help that the pan made him cry right there. It was his first big humiliation in public, but not the last one.

The year passed by and thing were getting better. Everything that he did seemed to put him more and more on the "unpopular" land. His life had been reduced to put up hour after hour with the abuses and offenses of his classmates. Amber had turned into his declared enemy. Sadly, he still liked her for a whole year. Near the end of it, he had a fight with his "group of friends" because of a team work and he ended up hanging around with Jeffrey. For that time, the other boy had had a fight with one of his friends, Gregory House, who joined to his old group. Only one person stayed at his side, Robert, even when it was because he was as alone as he.

Days before the end of the academic year, James made peace with Michael's group. But he was still alone. Maybe that was the reason for all to call him by his last name. During that year he had done things, that now he regretted, it had always backfired him and with every try to be more popular he was less accepted. He had also given his first kiss, but he had done it under pressure, feeling that he was the only to never kiss before, and it tasted horrible to him. Anyway, none of his classmates had seen it so it hadn't worth it.

.

But the year had finished and a new one had started. The feeling of loneliness didn't go away. Even when at the beginning he wasn't completely alone and he sat with Lucas. Soon, the group decided to make a change. It seemed that Michael and Gregory, who were sitting together, had fought, so Michael ended up sitting with Lucas, and Robert with Gregory. And he ended sitting at the front alone.

If he was lucky, how Robert was absent frequently, he could sit down with Gregory, even when he only wanted him to cover him during the test in other to cheat. However, Robert ended angry with Gregory, or to be more specific, he felt the some loneliness that he. For a time, James was happy, believing he had a friend. But that didn't explained why he still felt alone.

It was only at Spanish period, where they were all mixed, that he felt that the loneliness decreased. There he was with Allison Cameron, who was caring and a true friend. Thanks to her he met some others kids, however two hours a week and ten minutes during the recesses weren't enough. He felt like an intruder.

The relationship with Amber was from bad to worse; the girl was several times reprimanded for threatening him. Now not even the teachers supported him. He was in a constant struggle for survival. Although most of the time he ignores it and he turned deaf ears, but he could hear how they talked about him at his back and mocked him, like Gregory did. Michael instead, laughed in his face, but always under the mask of being his friend.

That year he had the school journey of the end of primary. He didn't have a good time, first he thought that he had a room with Allison, but then for a problem with the disposition of the space it didn't. The day of the trip he didn't know where or with whom he was going to sleep with, and when he arrived to the place, he ended up sharing room with de group of Michael, Gregory and Lucas. The mocks and the hate raised, even they made it look as if all was his fault. They trough his underwear to middle of the hall way. And that was the nicest thing.

And even after all, James was basically the same. When he looked back to those two dark years of his life time later, he would be surprise. He would admire the strength that he had. Once in a while he would be move remembering the bitter tears that he had shed in the darkness of night. He would be surprised by the fact that it had never come to his mind the idea of committing suicide.

But the important thing was that he went on. And when the year finishes, he was with hopes, without mattering if they were true or not. He thought that he had found a friend in Robert. Despite the miserable he felt he couldn't help but to smile. The elementary school was over and the high school began.

It was the first school day and he was happy, he had forgotten how it was to not have to worry about with who he would have to sit with. Now he blindly trusted that he would be with Robert. However, that day when he met Robert, he told him that he was going to sit with somebody else. A new kid was coming in and he wanted to be with him until he settled down. James felt that his world was falling apart; he thought he was again like the past years. Alone.

But then, Lawrence Kutner, one of Allison's friends pronounced the words that would be the end to his suffering.

-¿Wilson, do you wanna sit with me?

James realized that he wouldn't be alone anymore. For the first time he had friend. Part of Allison's group was there, and he was now part of it. But that the day a problem showed up, Allison had warned him that se was friend of Gregory and that he would be also part of the group. However, everything settled down but itself, because that same day, Gregory House had apologized with him for everything he had done.

Even when the wounds for the last years were still there, with time they began to heal. At the beginning, he jumped with the slightest joke that they friend did, like for example, everybody against him when they were playing cards. But that decreased its frequency with time, and he got used to have friends. He was having trouble with trusting so quickly again, he had learnt that as soon as he gave away a bit of trust, a knife in his back was stabbed. And what happened with Robert didn't help.

He had trusted him to much, but now if James didn't go to him, he didn't say hi. Even in a party, he kissed the girl that James had had a crush last year, Bonnie, that it was suppose that he didn't like her anymore, but everybody could tell that it was a lie. In the middle of the year, Robert joined them, when he found out that the friends he supposed he had turn out they weren't.

So they changed the places were they were sitting, Allison passed from being with Gregory, to be with Lawrence, and Greg to be with him. Robert was alone for a while, however, that didn't last much because later Gregory came to sit with him. There had been many argues between him and James about the space. The only one who didn't switch places were Christopher Taub and his friend.

That year wasn't one that stayed in James memory as one of the best of his life, but that was the year in which he learnt to stop being miserable. In school, everybody else kept mocking him, but when one day Allison complained about it, James told her that it didn't matter because now he didn't have what to worry about, he had friends.

.

Second years started, Christopher's friend had gone and also Robert. His father had left him and his mother couldn't afford anymore a school like that. Gregory asked James to sit with him, Allison and Lawrence stayed together and Christopher stayed alone, but inside the group. And those two people with personalities so different from one another like James and Greg were, ended up together. Soon they were known as the dynamic duo. It was something usual that when the hole class was in silence, to heard both laugh out loud, making all the heads to turn around in their direction, even in the middle of a test.

Allison was the only responsible in the group, and the only one who made her homework everyday. Lawrence was in the middle, he put his effort however during classes he was the one who made everyone to laugh the most. Christopher was quiet, however when he talked it was worth it, and everyone laughed with his comments.

Greg and James were something special. Two complete opposite personalities, more than once they had fight until they were both crying, but someway or another, they always stayed together. Although they were who paid less attention in class, they always had good marks. James had the highest marks but that was only because when he arrived home, he at least studied a bit, while Greg just gave a quick glance at whatever was that he has to study.

Before somebody could tell, between them it had worn an unbreakable friendship. Is that Greg needed James, needed, although he denied it, somebody that covered him with his arms to protect him and lectured him once in a while. And James needed to be need, be able to surround somebody in his arms and protect him from all the bad things of the world. Maybe because of that, their friendship worked so well and they always came back one another.

From that year on, James was always happy, even though tragedies continued happening in his life, he had always had an honest smile in his face. He would never feel miserable again. And high school was over; life took them to different universities, despite both studied the same thing. But they always were together, even when they didn't see each other so often. Their friendship they made will last for ever.

And who would say that those two thirteen-year-old kids will end up being best friend. Because life has many turns and you never know the way she can surprise you. They didn't.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A.N: **This is story is based on something real...  
It's my life story and how my best friend and I met...  
It may seem to you like a total invention, but actually I didn't made up anything, I just changed some people's sex and change some little details in order to fit better, but then everything I narrated was _exactly_ as it happened to me.  
If the characters doesn't seem too OoC then it means that's true that I'm Wilson and my best friend is House.  
I hope you liked it and next I'll give you some details about the characters. Between brakets the character's real sex.

*** Amber:** (M) her real name is Pablo, and he is so SoB or more as I narrated there. Actually Amber isn't so bad, her personality was what fits better his character. It would've been Tritter, but it had to be a woman.

*** Tritter: (F)** Yes, for a long time I thought that she was my friend, but at the end it wasn't. She should've been Amber but as I told you before I couldn't because of the sex. Tritter had been always straight, she wasn't.

*** Chase:** (F) Althought she was my friend and she ws there when nobody else did, she wasn't there as much as I needed it. I mean, I understand that she had familiar problems,but I just needed her a bit more. Maybe a bit more of affection.

*** Vogler:** (M) Even though here he hadn't got a very important part, he was the one who always supported Pablo (Amber). He was one of the ones who most mocked of me.

*** Lucas:** (F) She was one of the person who less betrayed me. Most part of it she ignored me, and she didn't mock of me behind my back, at least not so much.

*** Jeffrey:** (F) Although she hasn't got a very importan part here, she was one of the person who made my life inposible. A truly B***.

*** Cameron:** (F) One of my friends, and one of the oldest ones.

*** Kutner:** (F) Another friend of mine, she is very much like Jutner because of the fun and crazy. Another one of my greatest friends.

*** Taub:** (F) Another friend, maybe she is not as much as Taub but he was who fitted the best.

*** Everybody else: ** I had a lack of characters!!

*** Wilson:** (F) Me. You will say if he is like me or not.

*** House:** (F) My best friend. There's no need for me to say anything else.

I hope you liked it and comment!!


End file.
